Aragorn's nine lives
by freefornow
Summary: One-shot a thought of if Aragorn got nine lives from StarClan.


"Lie next to the pool." Legolas instructed. Aragorn bent down and lay next to the Moonpool.

Blackness engulfed him and he woke up at a clearing with four great oak trees. He saw people running down from Silverpelt.

The first one was a small elf. "Welcome Aragorn, we have waited a long time for you." She said. He dipped his head to the woman. "I am Lalaith, I walked these paths long before you and I have been watching you." Lalaith reached up and pulled a star down that she placed on Aragorn's forehead. "I give you the life of learning from mistakes. We all make mistakes, some have echoes that last forever. Do not forget it." Sharp ripples of pain passed through his body.

Elendil took her place. "I am Elendil. I was the king of Gondor who led the Last Alliance. I give you a life of clear sighted judgment." That life felt like rain seeping through his face. "T-thanks." He chocked out.

"My dear son."

Aragorn turned and saw his mother. "I give you the life of a mother's love." She whispered. He eagerly reached forward and flinched when he felt the ferocity that burned through his body. Was a mother's love this strong? "Don't go!" He whimpered. She turned and smilled with warmth in her eyes.

He turned and saw Théoden walking to him. "My friend, the life that I give you is caring for the young and old all the same." He placed the star and Aragorn saw a group of children running through the streets with fake-swords and elders sitting and chuckling at old stories. "I will." He vowed.

"Aragorn." He saw Isildur still with his armor on. "I was wrong all those years ago, and my mistake has caused unnecessary death. Forgive me." He pulled a star down. "I give you the life of learning to judge wisely. You above all know how to see through the clouds that trouble our kingdom and you will always chose the right path forward." A feeling of great joy rushed through him as Isildur walked away.

Aragorn turned and watched Haldier come up. "I walk with the Tribe now but I walk with my StarClan friends tonight to give you a life and mine is for courage. Never doubt the strength you were born with." Aragorn let out a sigh of relief that it almost over. He saw a man who was so old that he could see the trees behind his misty shape. "My name is Turgon, though if you know who I am, would you recognize me I wonder? I give you the life of compassion. To judge with your heart as you would with your mind." Aragorn watched the tiny star flutter onto his forehead. He had never known him, but now they were one. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Don't worry, receiving nine lives is always hard."

He looked up. "Bilbo!" This was not the Bilbo Baggins he was when he was leaving Middle-Earth, he was the Bilbo Baggins of sixty years prior. "I give you the life of learning to never doubt that you're doing the right thing. I think you of all should understand, Aragorn. Sometimes there are no right choices."

Aragorn scanned the clearing for his father or Leopard who had mentored him as a ranger.

"They are here but your last life is mine to give."

He looked up and saw Boromir, his friend that had died a year ago during the War of the Ring. He pulled a star down and held it in his hand. "I have been watching you and wished to take back that day at Amon Hen." He said "I am lucky, I will never waste another moment." He let the tiny star free. "I give you the life so that you may seize every opportunity that comes before you I give you the strength to act without fear or hesitation. I also give you the courage of learning to accept your destiny, no matter how hard it may be. We can't change it, we just have to be strong enough to know what it is and accept it. Some things are beyond our control, but that doesn't mean that they have to be fought against." Aragorn gasped as he felt the star landed on his nose. He caught a hint of regret in Boromir's eyes. "I'm sorry. It's my fault you died." He gave him a confused look. "It wasn't your fault. It had to happen for the Fellowship to win. It was my choice and I haven't regretted the path StarClan chose for me." He rose his head.

"I hail you by your new name Elessar. Your old life is no more. You have received the nine lives of a king and StarClan grants you the guardianship of Gondor. Defend it well; care for the young and old; honor your ancestors and the Warrior Code with pride and dignity during each life."


End file.
